Kangen ( LDR )
by mhiemilochan
Summary: melewati hari penuh canda dan tawa membuat hari ku lebih berwarna karena kehadiran dirimu. senyummu sehangat mentari yang mampu menghangatkan hatiku yang beku. dirimu bagaikan cahayaku yang selalu menuntunku. namun kini ku merindukan kehadiranmu disisiku, merindukan saat - saat kebersamaan kita dulu. namun kini ku bertanya - tanya adakah kau merasakan hal sama ? merindukan ku ?
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _Saat esok pagi tiba_

 _Aku kan sendirian_

 _Merasa takut_

 _Pada hal – hal yang tak ku tahu_

 _Dan meskipun jalannya panjang_

 _Ku coba menatap angkasa_

 _Namun keindahannya mengingatkan akan matamu yang selalu menenangkan_

 _Didalam kesunyian_

 _Disaat gelap dan samar - samar_

 _Menyadarkan ku tentang kebersamaan kita yang selalu penuh warna dan tawa_

 _Kumiliki semua yang kubutuhkan saat ku miliki dirimu_

 _Kulihat hidupku yang indah bersama kehadiranmu_

 _Namun kini aku terjebak dalam kegelapan_

 _Aku tersesat tanpamu, karena kau adalah cahaya ku_

 _Tak bisa ku lanjutkan hari ku, tanpa dirimu_

 _Kau membuat ku bisa melangkah melalui kegelapan menuntunku bersama cahayamu_

 _Berusaha memecahkan teka teki_

 _Tak tau harus melakukan apa lagi_

 _Kukira kubutuh dirimu_

 _Aku seperti orang yang gagal_

 _Aku butuh dirimu disini_

 _Menemani hari ku kembali_

 _Melewati waktu bersama, kekasihku_

 _Kembalilah secepatnya_

 _Naruto _Kun aishiteru_

 _Merindukanmu_

 _Hinata_Hyuga"_

Ku terima surat mu tlah ku baca dan aku mengerti betapa merindunya dirimu akan hadirnya diriku didalam hari – harimu bersama lagi

"hoi naruto" tiba – tiba punggung naruto ditepuk oleh sahabatnya yang tak lain sasuke

"apa – apaan sasuke mengagetkan saja, bagaimana kalau aku jantungan dan tiba – tiba pingsan disini" ucap naruto kesal karena sahabatnya mengganggu kesenangannya saat membaca email dari kekasihnya

"dari tadi dipanggil tapi kau malah senyum senyum sambil lihat laptop" balas sasuke

"he he he " Naruto mulai mengeluarkan jurus cengirannya

"pasti kau buka situs hentai kan" tebak sasuke tersenyum mesum mulai OOC

"pikiran kau itu tidak jauh dari hanya hal – hal hentai, aku tidak seperti itu" balas naruto membela diri

"aku seperti ini karena ketularan sifat hentai mu itu, apa kau lupa siapa yang mengenalkan ku dengan komik hentai" jawab sasuke

"hhmm sepertinya bukan aku" tebak naruto

"ini semua karena baka aniki dan ditambah aku mempunyai sahabat yang sama hentainya dengan aniki" balas sasuke sambil menunjuk nunjuk kearah naruto

"aku tidak hentai sasuke, aku seperti ini karena ero jii_san" bela naruto

"memangnya kau baca apa tadi sampai senyum mesum seperti itu ?" sasuke masih penasaran dengan apa yang naruto baca

"Hinata" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum penuh arti

"Apa hinata, jangan bilang hinata mengirimi kamu email fotonya yang lagi pakai linggirie" balas sasuke tersenyum mesum OOC akut kambuh

"ittai"

"hoi naruto kenapa malah memukulku" Tanya sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya yang mulai muncul jengger merah seperti ayam jantan

"karena pikiranmu kotor dan menjadikan hinata sebagai objeknya" jawab naruto kesal

"hinata mengirim email padaku, dia mengatakan merindukan kehadiranku" tambah naruto

"kenapa kau tidak pulang saja ke konoha, saat ini kan kuliah kita sudah selesai hanya tinggal menyusun skripsi" balas sasuke

"aku sudah berjanji pada Tou_san saat pulang ke Konoha akan membawa surat kelulusanku" balas naruto dengan wajah sedih

"lalu kau sendiri kenapa tidak pulang ke Konoha" Tambah naruto

"aku sudah berjanji pada Minato Jiisan untuk menjaga mu disini agar tidak melakukan keonaran" jawab sasuke

"apa sakura tidak merindukanmu ?" Tanya naruto penasaran

"tentu saja baka, aku ini kan kekasihnya mana mungkin dia tidak merindukanku"jawab sasuke kesal karena pertanyaan naruto yang tidak masuk akal menurutnya

"Hinata"

"Sakura" gumam Naruto dan sasuke bersamaan

Dibelahan dunia lain di negeri sakura di kota penuh cinta penuh kenangan di Konohagakure, disebuah kamar bernuansa lavender seseorang putri - ralat – gadis cantik jelita tertidur dengan nyaman.

'kring kring kring'

"hooaammm"sang putri menggeliat tak nyaman ditempat tidur karena tidurnya terganggu suara alarm

"tepatnya 3 tahun 8 bulan 15 hari tanpa Naruto_Kun" mencoba duduk dan memandang kemeja belajarnya dimana ada foto 2 remaja yang terlihat bahagia dan berangkulan

"semoga hari ini tidak sehampa hari kemarin, sebaiknya aku melanjutkan membuat skripsi lagi" membuka laptop dan mengambil beberapa buku untuk refrensi skripsinya

'tok tok tok'

" Hinata Nee_chan sarapan sudah siap, yang lain sudah berkumpul untuk sarapan"

#Cut

Haii perkenalkan namaku Hinata Hyuga anak kedua dari 3 bersaudara, aku mempunyai seorang kakak laki – laki yang sangat perhatian padaku Neji Hyuga saat ini sedang melanjutkan pendidikan S2 di Amerika Serikat serta adik perempuan Hanabi Hyuga yang sangat jahil dan sering menggodaku. Aku memiliki kedua orang tua yang sangat menyayangiku, Kaa_san selalu memberikan apapun yang aku butuhkan dan aku inginkan, Kaa_san selalu menjadi tempatku mengadu dan mengeluarkan keluh kesahku. Sementara Tou_san sangat keras dan memiliki segudang peraturan untuk ku serta kedua saudaraku, tapi Tou_san sangat menyayangiku. Tapi aku sedih karena Tou_san tidak mengijinkan ku untuk kuliah di Inggris bersama Naruto_kun. Ngomong – ngomong tentang Naruto_Kun dia adalah orang sangat berharga untukku Karena dia adalah cahaya ku membuat hari – hari ku menjadi lebih berwarna

#Rolling action

"iya hanabi sebentar lagi nee_san turun"

Bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan gosok gigi, seorang putri tidak perlu mandi karena kecantikannya alami tanpa polesan.

Kau tanyakan padaku kapan aku akan kembali lagi, katamu kau tak kuasa melawan gejolak didalam dada yang membara menahan rasa pertemuan kita nanti saat bersama dirimu

TBC

Terinspirasi dari lagu Kangen Dewa 19, pasangan LDR ( _Long Distance Relationship )_ terpisah jarak karena harus melanjutkan pendidikan diluar kota, tahap dimana memasuki semester akhir disibukan dengan tugas akhir atau skripsi yang tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk orang terkasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback On**

"(wake me up) wake me up inside (I can't wake up) wake me up inside (save me) call my name and save me from the dark"

" Moshi moshi"

" _Naruto cepatlah turun aku didepan rumahmu !"_

"kenapa tidak langsung ketuk pintu ? kenapa harus menelpon ?"

" _cepatlah nanti kita terlambat, acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai"_

Tut Tut Tut

"dasar sasuke menyebalkan !"

"rambut oke, baju oke, sepatu oke" gumam naruto melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin

"malam ini tidak ada yang mengalahkan ketampanan mu Uzumaki Naruto" ucap naruto lantang bergegas turun menemui sasuke

#-#-#

Suasana meriah di malam perayaan siswa baru di Konoha High School, setelah 6 hari melewati masa orientasi siswa yang begitu melelahkan dan sedikit menyebalkan. Kini siswa baru diberikan kesempatan untuk melepaskan penat untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka menjadi siswa di sekolah ternama di Konoha. Terutama Naruto dan sahabatnya Sasuke yang mulai mengeluarkan aura playboynya.

"kamu bohong Sasuke !" keluh Naruto yang mulai terlihat bosan dengan acara perayaan

"sabarlah sedikit Naruto" ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan minuman untuk Naruto

"kalau tau seperti ini aku tidak akan mau sekolah disini" Naruto mulai kesal dan mengambil minuman yang diberikan Sasuke

"dari tadi aku perhatikan tidak ada satupun gadis yang menarik seperti kata mu waktu itu" tambah naruto

"sekarang baru jam 19.00 Naruto, baru sebagian siswi KHS yang datang" jawab Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan Naruto sendiri

"Hoi Sasuke mau kemana"

"aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik, kamu tunggulah sampai ada yang menarik perhatianmu"

"dasar Sasuke seenaknya saja meninggalkan aku, lebih baik aku pulang saja" saat Naruto berbalik hampir saja terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangannya saat melihat sesuatu yang mengganggu penglihatannya.

"apa itu"gumam Naruto sambil berpegangan ke meja didekatnya

/backsong\

Saat ku jumpa dirinya

disuatu suasana

terasa getaran dalam dada

\stop/

"kenapa ini, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat padahal aku sedang tidak olahraga" gumam Naruto sambil memegang dada kirinya

/backsong\

Kucoba mendekatinya

kutatap dirinya oh dia sungguh mempesona

\stop/

"Sasuke ternyata memang berbohong, ini sama sekali tidak menarik tapi sangat mempesona" meneguk minumannya sampai habis. Naruto mencoba untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya dan berusaha melangkahkan kakinya mendekati objek yang mengunci perhatiannya

/backsong\

Ingin aku menyapanya

menyapa dirinya

Bercanda tawa dengan dirinya

\stop/

"ini sedikit berbeda dari gadis – gadis yang selama ini bersamaku, tenanglah Uzumaki Naruto ini hal yang mudah" tersenyum kaku masih tetap memperhatikan objek yang menganggu penglihatannya

/backsong\

Namun apa yang kurasa

Aku tak kuasa

Aku tak tau harus berkata apa

\stop/

" Hai !" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak membuat gadis yang mencuri perhatiannya tersentak kaget mendengar suara Naruto yang cukup keras

"ada apa"balas gadis yang disapa Naruto

Namun Naruto hanya terdiam membisu tak mampu mengucapkan kata – kata andalannya saat berhadapan dengan gadis yang menurutnya mempesona tersebut

"hei, ada apa denganmu. Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu" ucap gadis itu yang mulai jenuh menunggunya yang hanya terdiam selama beberapa menit

" _Heii Hinata cepatlah kenapa hanya diam saja disitu"_

"hei teman teman, sorry membuat kalian menunggu. Tadi ada orang aneh yang menghadang jalanku" ucap gadis yang bernama Hinata itu kepada teman – temannya sambil meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung melihat kepergian Hinata

"jadi namanya Hinata, nama yang indah" gumam Naruto

#-#-#

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Naruto_Kun bagaimana perayaannya menyenangkan ?" Tanya wanita cantik bersurai merah Uzumaki Kushina yang sedang bersantai dengan suaminya Namikaze Minato

"biasa saja Kaa_san tidak ada yang menyenangkan" jawab Naruto sambil duduk

"kenapa wajahmu yang tampan ditekuk seperti itu Naruto" Tanya lelaki tampan bermata biru disebelahnya

"aku malu Tou_san, tadi aku seperti orang bodoh" jawab Naruto yang mulai blushing mendadak bukan Uzumaki Naruto seperti biasanya yang seorang playboy

"siapa yang membuat anak Namikaze Minato dipermalukan, katakan pada Tou_san Naruto. Akan Tou_san beri pelajaran !" ucap Minato tidak terima

"seorang gadis manis yang mempesona" gumam Naruto lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum jahil memperhatikan anak semata wayangnya yang mulai beranjak dewasa

"Naruto_Kun !" teriak Kushina senang sambil memeluk Naruto

"cepat kenalkan pada Kaa_san gadis manis itu" ucap Kushina ceria

"ma-ma-maksud Kaa_san apa ?" jawab Naruto bingung

"ternyata anak kita sudah dewasa sekarang Kushina" ucap Minato sambil menepuk pundak Naruto

"Tou_san dan Kaa_san aneh aku bahkan baru berumur 15 tahun kenapa dibilang dewasa"

"hei Naruto kau bahkan Tou_san dulu jatuh cinta pada Kaa_san mu saat berumur 11 tahun"

"Tou_san sudah terlalu sering mengatakan itu kan, lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku"

"katakan siapa gadis manis yang membuatmu jatuh cinta Naruto_kun" Tanya Kushina penasaran

"apa maksud Kaa_san aku tidak jatuh cinta pada siapa pun !" jawab Naruto kesal meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan bergegas kekamar

'Buummmm !'

"apa – apaan maksud Kaa_san mengatakan aku jatuh cinta ada – ada saja" ucap Naruto sambil membanting pintu kamarnya yang tidak bersalah

"cuaca malam ini terasa panas sekali"ucap Naruto sambil membuka jaket orange kesayangannya

"mana mungkin seorang Uzumaki Naruto jatuh cinta"gumam Naruto lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur king zise bergambar pokemon

"Hinata" gumam Naruto menutup mata

/backsong\

Inikah namanya cinta oh inikah cinta

cinta pada jumpa pertama

Inikah rasanya cinta

oh inikah cinta

terasa bahagia saat jumpa dengan dirinya

\stop/

"kenapa bayangannya tidak hilang dari pikiranku, apa ini namanya cinta pandangan pertama"

"besok aku harus bertemu dengannya dan berkenalan langsung" ucap Naruto semangat dan kembali memejamkan matanya untuk menuju alam mimpi

#-#-#

Matahari mulai bersinar memberikan cahayanya menyinari bumi, burung – burung berkicau menyapa sang surya. Hari telah berganti kini saatnya seorang pria bersurai blonde yang memiliki wajah tampan serta senyuman yang secerah matahari memulai aksinya untuk berburu gadis – gadis cantik dihari pertama sekolah di KHS.

' Tok Tok Tok'

"Naruto_Kun bangun nak, cepat mandi nanti kamu terlambat datang kesekolah" ucap Kushina dari luar kamar Naruto

'ceklek'

"Ohayo Kaa_san" sapa Naruto

"o-ohayo Naruto_kun sudah bangun" ucap Kushina kaget melihat anak kesayangannya sudah bangun tidak seperti Naruto biasanya yang selalu terlambat bangun

"ayo kita sarapan Kaa_san" ucap Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya

"kebetulan Kaa_san sudah memasak makanan yang enak untuk kamu Naruto_kun dan Tou_san sudah menunggu dimeja makan" ucap Kushina sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto menuju dapur

#-#-#

'kring kring kring'

"akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi juga" gumam Naruto semangat

"kekantin tidak Naruto" tanya Sasuke

"kamu duluan saja aku sedang tidak lapar" jawab Naruto lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kaget melihat perubahan sikap Naruto dari pagi saat tiba di sekolah

"aku harus segera kekelas Hinata X dua" ucap Naruto bersemangat

Tentu saja Naruto tahu kelas Hinata karena dia sengaja datang pagi ke sekolah untuk melihat pengumuman di mading sekolah penempatan kelas untuk siswa baru

"i-itu kan" langkah Naruto terhenti seakan gravitasi menarik tubuhnya kuat dan tak mampu digerakkan

"Hinata" gumam Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin

/backsong\

Ku jumpa dia berikutnya

suasana berbeda

getaran itu masih ada

\stop/

"aku pasti bisa, ini hanyalah hal kecil" ucap Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hinata

/backsong\

aku dekati dirinya

kutatap wajahnya

oh dia tetap mempesona

\stop/

"senyumannya sangat manis sehingga aku tak mampu mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, suara yang begitu lembut namun mampu menggetarkan bumi tempat ku berpijak sehingga membuat ku kehilangan keseimbangan. Apalagi tatapan matanya yang seakan menghipnotisku sehingga sulit untuk bernapas. Ohh Hinata kamu sangat mempesona" gumam Naruto pelan sehingga tak bisa didengar oleh gadis yang saat ini berada beberapa meter dihadapannya

/backsong\

ingin aku menyapanya

menyapa dirinya

bercanda tawa dengan dirinya

\stop/

"Hai, masih ingat pada ku ?" tanya Naruto walaupun keringat dingin makin bercucuran

/backsong\

Namun apa yang kurasa

Aku tak kuasa

Aku tak tau harus berkata apa

\stop/

"siapa ya ?" tanya Hinata sambil memegang dagunya serta menyipitkan mata berusaha meningat lelaki berambut blonde yang menyilaukan matanya

"tadi malam kita bertemu di acara perayaan" jawab Naruto setenang mungkin dan mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya

"Ooh iya aku ingat kau lelaki aneh tadi malam yang berteriak dan menghadang jalanku kan" terka hinata

"hahh jadi kamu menganggap aku lelaki aneh" Naruto sweatdrop

"hi..hi..hi.." tawa Hinata pecah melihat tingkah Naruto

"apa yang lucu ?" tanya Naruto kebingungan

"tidak ada, lalu ada apa kamu menemui ku?"tanya Hinata

"aku ingin mengajak berkenalan" jawab Naruto lantang sambil tersenyum lembut senyuman yang tidak pernah Naruto tunjukkan pada siapapun

"be-berkenalan" kegugupan mulai melanda Hinata karena terpesona dengan senyuman Naruto

"perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto atau apapun asalkan jangan panggil dengan marga ku, hobiku adalah makan ramen" ucap Naruto semangat mengulurkan tangannya

"baiklah Naruto_kun" ucap Hinata sambil menjabat tangan naruto

"keinginan terbesarku adalah bisa memilikimu" gumam Naruto

"kamu mengatakan apa aku tidak dengar" tanya Hinata penasaran

"e-eto, perkenalkan dirimu" jawab Naruto gugup

"namaku Hinata Hyuga, hobiku adalah melihat langit biru karena warnanya sangat menenangkan hatiku" jawab Hinata tersenyum membuat Naruto kembali terpesona dengan senyuman Hinata

/backsong\

Inikah namanya cinta oh inikah cinta

cinta pada jumpa pertama

Inikah rasanya cinta

oh inikah cinta

terasa bahagia saat jumpa dengan dirinya

Rindu terasa dikala diri ini ingin jumpa

Ingin selalu bersama

Bersama dalam segala suasana

Inikah namanya cinta oh inikah cinta

cinta pada jumpa pertama

Inikah rasanya cinta

oh inikah cinta

terasa bahagia saat jumpa dengan dirinya

\TBC/

Kali ini terinspirasi dari lagu inikah cinta, jatuh cinta itu terkadang membingungkan terkadang bahagia namun terkadang gelisah saat rindu terasa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cerita sebelumnya . . .**

"aku ingin mengajak berkenalan" jawab Naruto lantang sambil tersenyum lembut senyuman yang tidak pernah Naruto tunjukkan pada siapapun

"be-berkenalan" kegugupan mulai melanda Hinata karena terpesona dengan senyuman Naruto

"perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto atau apapun asalkan jangan panggil dengan marga ku, hobiku adalah makan ramen" ucap Naruto semangat mengulurkan tangannya

"baiklah Naruto_kun" ucap Hinata sambil menjabat tangan naruto

"keinginan terbesarku adalah bisa memilikimu" gumam Naruto

"kamu mengatakan apa aku tidak dengar" tanya Hinata penasaran

"e-eto, perkenalkan dirimu" jawab Naruto gugup

"namaku Hinata Hyuga, hobiku adalah melihat langit biru karena warnanya sangat menenangkan hatiku" jawab Hinata tersenyum membuat Naruto kembali terpesona dengan senyuman Hinata

 **Flashback Off. . .**

Disebuah ruangan kecil terlihat dua orang wanita yang tengah duduk berhadapan dimana wanita yang lebih dewasa membolak balik sebuah proposal ditangannya sementara didepannya duduk gadis yang nampak khawatir

"saya rasa proposal untuk judul skripsi kamu bisa di acc" ucap wanita yang lebih dewasa memulai percakapan

"arigato Kurenai sensei" balas gadis manis yang tak lain adalah Hinata

"2 minggu yang akan datang saya harap untuk BAB I sudah ready" ucap Kurenai sambil menyerahkan menandatangani proposal tersebut

"baiklah sensei, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin" ucap Hinata semangat

"saya percaya kamu bisa, karena kamu merupakan mahasiswi terbaik yang saya miliki" ucap Kurenai tersenyum menyemangati

"kalau begitu saya permisi sensei" ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya

#-#-#

'love me like you do love me love me like you do touch me like you do touch' suara dering handphone mampu membuat Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop lavender kesayangannya dan berhenti mengetik kemudian segera mengambil handphone

"moshi – moshi"

'Hinata jangan lupa nanti malam datang ke rumah ku, lupakan sejenak tentang skripsi mu' terdengar suara seseorang dari handphonenya

"entahlah Ino_chan, mungkin Tou_san tidak mengijinkanku" jawab Hinata sendu

'tenanglah Sakura dan tenten akan datang menjemputmu, Hiashi Jii_san pasti mengijinkan'

"baiklah Ino_chan, aku tutup telponnya ya" jawab Hinata

#-#-#

'tok tok tok'

Ceklek

"akhirnya kalian datang juga, ayo masuk" ucap gadis bersurai blonde mempersilahkan sahabatnya masuk

"tadi kami terjebak macet" ucap gadis beriris emerald yang mempunyai rambut mencolok seperti Bunga sakura bahkan mempunyai nama yang sama seperti rambutnya Sakura

"kalian langsung kekamar saja, aku akan mengambil minuman dan cemilan didapur" ucap Ino meninggalkan ke tiga sahabatnya

"aku akan membantu mu Ino_chan" ucap gadis bercepol dua yang nampak lebih dewasa dari ketiga sahabatnya yang tak lain Tenten

"Sakura_chan bagaimana dengan skripsinya?" tanya Hinata sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura menuju kamar Ino

"beberapa page lagi akan selesai, skripsi mu bagaimana?"

"entalah aku rasa banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan yang harus diperbaiki"jawab Hinata murung

"kau pasti bisa Hinata, mana Hinata yang dulu yang selalu menjadi yang terbaik diantara kita" balas Sakura mengepalkan tangannya ke udara

"arigato untuk semangatnya" ucap Hinata sambil membuka pintu kamar Ino

"bagaimana dengan Naruto ?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk ditepi kasur king zise bergambar Sleeping Beauty

"Na-naruto_kun tidak pernah memberi kabar" ucap Hinata lirih dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca

"Apa ! jangan bercanda !" teriak Sakura terkejut dengan penuturan Hinata

"aku sedang tidak bercanda Sakura_chan" jawab Hinata sambil menutup matanya dan terlihat airmata mengalir di kedua pipinya

 **Flashback On**

Detik jam terus berganti kegugupan dan ketakutan mulai menghinggapi gadis manis yang tertunduk sambil memainkan jari jari tangannya. Sampai ada suara memecah kesunyian tersebut

"Tou_san tidak mau mendengar ada penolakan" ucap lelaki dewasa memasang wajah serius

"aku ingin bersekolah di sekolah kejuruan, aku ingin menjadi seorang desainer" gumam Hinata namun masih mampu didengar oleh Tou_sannya karena suasana yang sunyi sehingga suara sekecil apapun bisa didengar

"seorang gadis terhormat tidak akan bergumam dihadapan orang tuanya yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara" ucap Hiashi Hyuga ketus

"selama ini aku selalu mengikuti perkataan Tou_san, tapi untuk kali ini ijinkan aku untuk bersekolah sesuai keinginanku" ucap Hinata memohon

"Tou_san sudah mengurus semuanya 1 minggu yang akan datang masa orientasi siswa" ucap Hiashi mengacuhkan ucapan Hinata

"tapi Tou_san, aku"

"Tou_san rasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan"potong Hiashi dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai menangis dipelukan Kaa_san tercintanya

#-#-#

Malam perayaan siswa baru kini telah tiba, malam yang ditunggu oleh semua siswa agar bisa mengenal lebih banyak lelaki tampan maupun gadis cantik yang akan dijadikan target untuk menjadi kekasih. Empat gadis – gadis cantik terlihat turun dari mobil pink diawali oleh gadis bermata emerald yang memakai gaun selutut berwarna hitam terlihat tergesa – gesa memasuki gedung meninggalkan temannya yang lain.

"teman – teman aku duluan ya, sudah tidak tahan ingin ke toilet" ucap gadis bermata emerald meninggalkan temannya yang lain

"dasar Sakura_chan jidat lebar" keluh gadis bersurai blonde panjang yang terlihat sexy dengan balutan gaun selutut bermotif bunga krisan

"Ino_chan seperti baru mengenal Sakura_chan saja, itu kan selalu menjadi kebiasannya" ucap gadis tomboy yang terlihat berbeda malam ini dengan balutan gaun selutut berwarna pink

"hei teman – teman tunggu, jalannya jangan cepat – cepat" ucap Hinata yang terlihat mempesona dengan sedikit polesan make up tipis karena dipaksa oleh sahabatnya Ino, ditambah dengan gaun selutut berwarna putih dengan tambahan renda – renda disekitar dadanya sehingga tidak mengekspos bagian yang membuat lelaki ingin memakannya saat itu juga. Dengan rambut yang digerai serta memakai bando senada dengan warna gaunnya sehingga kini Hinata terlihat seperti angel yang turun dari khayangan.

 **/backsong\**

Berawal dari cintaku pertama

diawal ku jumpa

kamu benar membuat ku tergila – gila

kelangit jadinya

 **\stop/**

Hinata tertinggal teman – temannya yang telah memasuki gedung perayaan tersebut, disaat Hinata tengah mencari – cari keberadaan teman – temannya, dia dikagetkan oleh suara seorang lelaki yang tiba – tiba berteriak dihadapannya.

"Hai !"

"ada apa" jawab Hinata

'siapa lelaki aneh ini, kenapa dari tadi terus memandangiku'batin Hinata

"hei, ada apa denganmu. Kenapa menatapku seperti itu" ucap Hinata karena lelaki dihadapannya tak kunjung berbicara dari tadi. Bukannya menjawab namun lelaki dihadapannya hanya tersenyum dan membuat Hinata terpesona akan senyumannya sehingga membuat hatinya bergetar dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

'senyumannya hangat seperti matahari, tidak seperti senyuman lelaki lain yang selama ini dekat denganku. Senyumannya mampu membuat ku terpesona" batin Hinata yang mulai blushing

"Heii Hinata cepatlah kenapa hanya diam saja disitu"teriakan Ino mengagetkannya sehingga Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan lelaki dengan senyuman hangat itu

"hei teman – teman, sorry membuat kalian menunggu. Tadi ada orang aneh yang menghadang jalanku" ucap Hinata menunduk untuk menutupi rona merah yang muncul dikedua pipinya

 **#-#-#**

Sebuah kamar bernuansa lavender seorang gadis tengah berbaring dikasur king zise nya yang terus membolak – balik tubuhnya kekiri dan kanan sambil tersenyum dan terkadang tertawa, entah hal lucu apa yang membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"baru tadi malam aku bertemu dengannya, tidak disangka disekolah bisa bertemu lagi" gumam Hinata yang masih dengan senyuman terukir dibibirnya

"jadi namanya Naruto"

"he he he" terdengar suara tawa dari bibir mungilnya

"tapi dia sedikit aneh"kini Hinata mengembungkan pipinya dan mulai memejamkan matanya tapi tiba – tiba terlintas bayangan Naruto yang tengah tersenyum hangat padanya

"Naruto_kun"gumam Hinata yang tengah blushing memikirkan lelaki aneh menurutnya

#-#-#

Pagi kini menyapa membuat orang – orang mulai disibukkan dengan aktivitas masing – masing

"Arigato Nii_san mau berangkat ke sekolah bersama ku" ucap Hinata sambil turun dari motor sport blue metallic milik Neji

"tentu saja, karena aku tidak mau adik ku tercinta harus naik bus untuk kesekolah" jawab Neji sambil mengusap rambut Hinata

"tapi kan biasanya Nii_san selalu berangkat bersama Tenten_chan" jawab Hinata mengembungkan pipinya

"maka dari itu cepatlah punya kekasih supaya ada yang mengantar kesekolah" canda Neji

"tidak ada lelaki yang menarik disini" ucap Hinata

"benarkah, lalu siapa lelaki berambut blonde yang selalu membuat keributan dan mengatakan mempunyai cita – cita ingin memiliki seorang gadis manis yang saat ini berada dihadapanku" goda Neji sambil tertawa

"a-apa yang Nii_san katakan, aku tidak mengerti" ucap Hinata blushing

"sudahlah aku mau kekelas" ucap Hinata meninggalkan Neji yang masih tertawa

 **/backsong\**

kaupun kirimkan seribu puisi cinta

tak pernah ku duga

 **\stop/**

Hinata berjalan melewati koridor dengan wajah lesu tidak seperti hari – hari kemarin.

"apakah yang dimaksud Neji adalah Naruto"gumam Hinata masih memikirkan lelaki blonde yang dikatakan Neji

"tapi selama 1 minggu ini aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya" ucap Hinata lirih

"tapi disini hanya ada dua orang bersurai blonde, yang pertama Ino_chan itu tidak mungkin karena dia wanita. Apa mungkin Naruto_kun"

Langkah Hinata terhenti tepat didepan lokernya, Hinata tersentak melihat isi lokernya sebuah cokelat dan surat berwarna biru seperti langit yang selalu membuat hatinya tenang disaat memandang langit biru. Karena penasaran Hinata segera membuka surat tersebut.

"hatimu

Wajahmu

Sungguh berbeda dari gadis lainnya

Kataku

Kaulah satu – satunya yang kupuja

Karena tiap kali kau didekatku

Darahku berdesir kencang di nadiku

Dan wajahku merona malu

Dan ku ingin menjadikanmu milikku

Kan ku bawa kau ke langit

Selamanya kau dan aku

Dan kita bersama hingga mati

Senyummu dan pesonamu

Selalu terbayang dibenakku

Kan kukatakan kaulah satu – satunya

Yang telah lama kunantikan

From

Uzumaki Naruto"

"Naruto_kun" gumam Hinata blushing

#-#-#

'Kring kring kring'

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi kini siswa siswi mulai keluar dari kelas menuju kekantin

"Hinata ikut kekantin tidak?"tanya Sakura yang sudah berada didepan pintu bersama kedua temannya Ino dan Tenten

"aku sedang tidak lapar" jawab Hinata yang tersadar dari lamunannya

"baiklah kami tinggal dulu ya"

"hhmm" gumam Hinata

"sebaiknya aku menemui Nii_san dan menanyakan langsung mengenai ucapan Nii_san tadi pagi" gumam Hinata meninggalkan kelas

#-#-#

"Hinata" panggil seseorang yang berada beberapa langkah dihadapannya

"hai Lee Nii_san" sapa Hinata

"mau kemana ?" tanya Lee

"aku sedang mencari Neji Nii_san, tadi aku dari kelas Neji Nii_san tapi tidak ada"

"nanti jika aku bertemu Neji akan ku katakan kalau kamu mencarinya" ucap Lee

"sampaikan pada Neji Nii_san, aku menunggu di perpustakaan"

"baiklah"

"arigato Lee Nii_san" ucap hinata sambil membungkukkan badan

#-#-#

"Hinata" panggil seseorang dibelakangnya reflex Hinata melihat siapa yang telah menyapanya padahal Hinata belum banyak mengenal siswa yang ada di KHS

"Na-naruto_kun" kegugupan mulai menyelimuti Hinata, lelaki aneh yang sedari tadi terus berada dipikirannya kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya

/ **backsong\**

ku balas kamu dengan senyuman manja

kau hanya tertawa

 **\stop/**

"lama tak bertemu" ucap Naruto tersenyum hangat membuat Hinata blushing dan merasakan kehangatan mengalir dihatinya

"bolehkan aku bertanya" ucap Hinata sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya

"apapun yang kamu mau tentu aku berikan apalagi hanya sebuah pertanyaan" ucap Naruto lantang

"bagaimana cara Naruto_kun membuka lokerku?" tanya Hinata penasaran dengan pikiran yang dari tadi pagi mengganggunya

"i-itu.." Naruto tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata

"apakah seperti di film – film ataukah Naruto_kun seorang pencuri sehingga bisa melakukan hal seperti itu"tanya Hinata penasaran

"aku memang pencuri" ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius memberi jeda ucapannya

"saat ini aku sedang berusaha mencuri hati seorang gadis manis bersurai indigo" tambah Naruto menatap tajam ke mata Hinata

"arigato coklatnya Naruto_kun" Jawab Hinata dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya

"ha ha ha" namun hanya tawa yang diberikan Naruto sehingga membuat Hinata gugup merasa ditertawakan oleh Naruto. Apakah wajahnya sangat lucu saat tersenyum, mungkin setelah ini Hinata tidak akan tersenyum lagi karena tidak mau ditertawakan seperti ini lagi.

/ **backsong\**

malu – malu tapi mau

kulihat sayang nampak jelas dimatamu

lama lama kau mendekat kulihat sayang

katakan cinta untukku

\ **stop/**

"berhentilah tertawa Naruto_kun" ucap Hinata mengembungkan pipinya yang masih dihiasi warna kemerahan, namun Naruto tak kunjung berhenti tertawa disaat melihat tingkah Hinata yang menggemaskan

"lebih baik aku pergi saja" ucap Hinata berbalik meninggalkan Naruto

Grep

Namun ada seseorang yang menahan tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap orang yang telah menahan kepergiannya

"jangan pernah meninggalkanku atau aku akan menjadi gila karena kehilanganmu" ucap Naruto

Hinata mencoba mencari kebohongan dari mata Naruto namun tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan disana, Hinata hanya menemukan sebuah ketulusan dan tatapan penuh kasih sayang

"Aishi . ."

"Hinata" reflex Hinata melihat kearah suara yang memanggilnya dan mengabaikan perkataan Naruto

"Neji Nii_san" ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Naruto

"apakah tadi kamu mencari ku?"tanya Neji

"iya tadi aku mencari Nii_san, tapi sekarang tidak jadi" ucap Hinata

"lalu siapa lelaki yang ada disebelah mu" tanya Neji dengan nada menggoda

"perkenalkan ini Naruto_kun, dan Naruto_kun perkenalkan ini Nii_san ku"

"Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Hyuga Neji," ucap Neji menyambut uluran tangan Naruto

"a-ano sebaiknya aku kembali kekelas sepertinya sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" ucap Hinata meninggalkan kedua lelaki yang tengah menatap seakan ada aliran listrik diantara tatapan mata mereka

"Hinata gadis yang polos, aku harap kamu tidak mempermainkannya" ucap Neji mencairkan suasana

"percayakan padaku **Nii_san** " ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

#-#-#

"kamu mengecewakan Tou_san Hinata" ucap Hiashi sambil melihat kertas yang berada ditangannya

"Gomen ne Tou_san, aku janji akan belajar lebih giat lagi" ucap Hinata dengan tetesan air mata yang mulai mengalir dikedua pipinya

"apakah kamu sudah tidak menyayangi Tou_san lagi" tanya Hiashi lirih

"aku sangat menyayangi Tou_san, aku tidak akan membuat Tou_san merasa gagal dalam mendidik ku, aku berjanji ini akan menjadi terakhir kali mendapatkan nilai jelek" ucap Hinata diiringi dengan deraian airmata

#-#-#

"hiks. . hiks. .aku bodoh hiks. .hiks aku sudah membuat Tou_san kecewa"

"tidak baik seorang gadis menangis ditengah jalan saat tengah malam seperti ini" ucap seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan pakaian serba hitam dan menutupi kepalanya dengan jaket sehingga sulit untuk dikenali

"hiks. . bunuh saja hiks. . aku tapi hiks. . hiks tolong jangan dimutilasi hiks . . hiks nanti keluarga ku tidak mengenali ku" ucap Hinata dengan tatapan memohon

"aku tidak menyangka seorang gadis bodoh dan polos masih berkeliaran diluar rumah tengah malam begini apalagi dengan keadaan menangis. Apakah kekasihmu telah mencampakkanmu" tanya lelaki tak dikenal itu

"aku bukan gadis bodoh" ucap Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berusaha melihat siapa lelaki yang saat ini berbicara dengannya

 **/backsong\**

kamu memang yang pertama

cinta . . .

menyentuh pipiku dengan manja

karena kamu yang kurasa

cinta . . .

mendapatkan segalanya

 **\stop/**

"aku tidak bisa melihat seorang gadis manis menangis" ucap lelaki itu dan menghapus air mata Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan membelai pipi Hinata

"Na-naruto_kun" ucap Hinata tersentak ketika menyadari kedua bola sapphire yang tengah menatapnya intens

Tanpa Hinata sadari terhipnotis dengan tatapan mata Naruto, namun Hinata tersadar ketika melihat senyuman hangat yang diberikan Naruto hanya untuknya dan mampu merasakan kehangatan yang sama saat pertama kali bertemu.

 **Cup**

Tanpa sadar ternyata jarak diantara mereka kini telah tidak ada, hanya merasakan kehangatan yang mampu membawa Hinata seakan terbang ke angkasa, first kiss nya kini telah menjadi milik lelaki dengan senyuman hangat.

#-#-#

Matahari bersinar menerangi bumi memancarkan cahayanya, bunga – bunga bermekaran dengan indah. Sama halnya dengan hati Hinata yang tengah berbunga – bunga, pikirannya melayang – melayang masih terbayang akan manisnya bibir lelaki aneh yang telah berani merebut first kiss nya. Apalagi dengan jelas Hinata bisa merasakan lelaki itu tersenyum ditengah ciuman mereka.

"mau sampai kapan kamu duduk diatas motor ku Hinata"ucap Neji membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya

"sejak kapan kita sampai Nii_san?" tanya Hinata menutupi kegugupannya

"sejak kamu mulai tersenyum – senyum sendiri" jawab Neji yang masih memperhatikan Hinata dari kaca spion

"a-aku kekelas duluan Nii_san"ucap Hinata bergegas turun dari motor dan segera menuju kelas

 **/backsong\**

Kau mulai lagi dengan tingkah lakumu

Kutersipu malu

 **\stop/**

"bunga untuk siapa ini?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa, namun matanya tersentak saat membaca note yang ada di buket bunga tersebut

' _ohayo_

 _Gadis bodoh_

 _Uzumaki Naruto'_

"Na-naruto_kun" gumam Hinata blushing

"Hinata!" teriakan seseorang yang datang dengan tergesa – gesa menghampiri Hinata

"a-ada apa Sakura_chan" tanya Hinata dan berusaha menyembunyikan buket bunga kedalam tasnya

"hosh. .hosh Hinata hosh. . hosh aku"

"tarik napas yang benar baru kemudian berbicara" ucap Hinata yang kebingungan dengan ucapan Sakura

 **/backsong\**

Kau titip salam lewat teman baikku

berdegup jantungku

 **\stop/**

"hoi jidat lebar ada apa denganmu?" ucap Ino yang baru datang bersama Tenten

"aku punya kabar gembira untuk Hinata" ucap Sakura lancar yang mulai mengatur ritme napasnya dengan teratur

"kabar apa Sakura_chan"tanya Tenten penasaran

"lelaki aneh yang sering diceritakan Hinata_chan, tadi aku bertemu dengannya dikoridor"

"lalu apa yang kabar gembira" potong Ino

"aku belum selesai berbicara, dasar gendut" ucap Sakura menatap tajam kearah Ino

"lanjutkan ceritamu Sakura_chan" ucap Tenten yang mulai melihat aura – aura pertengkaran kedua sahabat pink dan blonde ini

"dia titip salam untuk Hinata_chan dan berpesan padaku untuk mengatakan pada Hinata_chan sepulang sekolah nanti dia menunggu di tempat biasa Hinata_chan makan siang" lanjut Sakura yang tidak tertarik untuk bertengkar dengan Ino, karena ada hal penting yang harus disampaikan untuk sahabat indigonya

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, jadi si kuning bodoh pembuat onar itu secara tidak langsung mengajak Hinata_chan berkencan" ucap Ino yang tidak terima sahabatnya yang manis dan polos diambil lelaki bodoh pembuat keributan

"kamu tidak sadar dengan warna rambut yang berwarna kuning Ino_chan" ucap Tenten

"Na-naruto_kun" gumam Hinata yang tengah blushing

'bagaimana mungkin dia mengetahui tempat aku makan siang' batin Hinata yang tengah mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih dari normal

#-#-#

Kring kring kring

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, siswa siswi mulai beranjak meninggalkan kelas untuk segera pulang dan istirahat, namun tidak dengan seorang gadis manis yang masih mematung di tempat duduk. Sampai dia tersadar karena terlalu lama melamunkan hal - hal yang membuatnya bertanya – tanya, namun setelah 30 menit memikirkannya tidak ada satu jawaban pun terlintas diotaknya.

"lebih baik aku tanyakan langsung pada Naruto_kun" gumam Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju taman belakang sekolah ditepi danau

"apakah Naruto_kun sudah pulang" gumam Hinata melihat kesekitar danau yang sepi tanpa ada sesuatu berwarna kuning mencolok yang ditangkap penglihatannya

"Hai" ucap seseorang tepat dibelakang telinganya sehingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri serta jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Segera membalikkan tubuh melihat siapa yang telah menyapanya

"aku kira Naruto_kun sudah pulang" ucap Hinata

"aku menunggumu disana, dibawah pohon tempat biasa aku makan siang" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah pohon rindang

"aku tidak bisa melihat Naruto_kun dari sini" ucap Hinata

"tapi aku bisa melihat mu dengan jelas dari sana"

"ayo" ajak Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata menuntunnya ke bawah pohon tempatnya makan siang dan sekaligus tempatnya memperhatikan Hinata dari jauh

"bagaimana bisa terlihat jelas kan" tanya Naruto

"uhm" gumam Hinata mengangguk

"bolehkan aku bertanya" ucap Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto tepat dimatanya

"tentu saja" ucap Naruto tersenyum hangat

"bagaimana caranya Naruto_kun tahu tempat aku makan siang disini" tanya Hinata penasaran

"hhmm, kamu sungguh ingin tahu jawabannya?"tanya Naruto kembali

"tentu saja" jawab Hinata dengan senyumannya

"itu karena"Naruto berhenti sejenak

"sebelum aku menjawabnya, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu namun hanya boleh dijawab dengan kata iya" ucap Naruto tersenyum licik

"apa" ucap Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat menggemaskan dimata Naruto

"setuju" tanya Naruto lagi

"baiklah" ucap Hinata lantang

"kita mulai ya" ucap Naruto semangat

"apakah kamu tidak mau berada jauh dariku?" tanya Naruto memasang senyuman evil diwajahnya sehingga terlihat menyeramkan dimata Hinata

"iya" ucap Hinata

"apakah kamu takut kehilangan ku ?" tanya Naruto yang terus tersenyum jahil

'bagaimana ini apakah aku harus menjawab iya' batin Hinata

"i-iya" ucap Hinata gugup

"apakah kamu jatuh cinta pada ku?" tanya Naruto yang mulai serius dan menatap Hinata Intens

"hei Naruto_kun bukankah tadi aku yang bertanya lebih dulu, kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan mu sementara pertanyaan ku tidak dijawab" ucap Hinata mulai kesal

"jadi kamu ingin tahu jawaban ku?" tanya Naruto masih dengan tatapan intens

"iya" ucap Hinata

'kenapa Naruto_kun menatapku seperti itu' batin Hinata

 **/backsong\**

Malu – malu tapi mau kulihat sayang

Tampak jelas dimatamu

Lama lama kau mendekat kulihat sayang

katakan cinta untukku

 **\stop/**

 **Bruk**

Tubuh Hinata terdorong kebelakang mengenai pohon dan Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi kanan dan kiri Hinata.

"apa yang kamu lakukan"tanya Hinata yang mulai ketakutan apalagi dengan tatapan Naruto yang mampu menghipnotisnya

"apapun yang kamu lakukan" ucap Naruto dengan suara berat

"aku selalu mengetahuinya" Naruto mulai mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka kini dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. Hinata seperti tenggelam didalam tatapan mata sapphire itu, hembusan nafasnya menggelitik pipi Hinata yang kini bersemu merah karena menyadari posisinya yang terlalu dekat.

"karena aku selalu memperhatikan mu" ucap Naruto yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya yang kini menempel ketubuh Hinata

"tutup mata mu!" pinta Naruto

Seakan terhipnotis, Hinata melakukan apa yang diminta Naruto. Sesaat setelah Hinata menutup mata dia merasakan benda kenyal dan basah menyapu bibirnya melumat dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu berbeda dengan ciuman pertama yang terasa hangat namun kali ini terasa panas dan menggelora. Seakan terbuai Hinata mulai membuka bibirnya dan memberikan akses untuk Naruto menjelajahi lebih dalam. Karena kebutuhan akan oksigen Naruto melepaskan panggutannya dari bibir mungil Hinata dan tersisa benang – benang tipis diantara mereka. Kini Naruto membelai pipi gembil Hinata yang masih merona dan menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga serta membisikan sesuatu diiringi hembusan angin yang seperti melodi mengalun indah saat terdengar di telinga Hinata

"Aishiteru Hinata Hyuga" mengecup telinga Hinata dan mengigitnya kembali membuat Hinata terbuai menikmati kecupan yang diterimanya yang kini turun menjelajahi leher jenjangnya

"Aahh. ." tanpa disadari keluar desahan dari bibir mungil Hinata membuat Naruto berhenti dan menatap Hinata intens

"Aishiteru Sayang ku" kembali mengulangi kata yang sama

"A-a-a" meneguk ludah sejenak Hinata tak mampu melanjutkan kata – kata

"Hmm" Naruto masih menunggu Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya

"AISHITERU YO NARUTO_KUN !" ucap Hinata berteriak yang membuat Naruto tersentak karena mendengar teriakan Hinata, padahal jarak mereka sangat dekat namun kenapa harus berteriak bahkan detak jantung Hinata saja mampu didengarnya.

 **Grep**

"aishiteru yo Naruto_kun" ulangi Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang lelaki aneh yang sah menjadi kekasihnya

"Hinata Hyuga saat ini, nanti dan selamanya kamu adalah miliku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. Sebuah anggukan mewakili jawaban Hinata, bahwa saat ini dia telah menjadi miliknya Uzumaki Naruto.

 **/backsong\**

Kamu memang yang pertama

Cinta . . .

Memulai dengan senyuman manja

Karena kamu yang ku rasa

cinta . . .

lebih dari segalanya

cinta . . .

 **\Tbc/**

 **Byakugan no Hime :** sepertinya untuk lagu Raisa-LDR tidak dapet inspirasi, karena sesungguhnya saya tidak menyukai Raisa.. hehehe

Apabila ada kesalahan penulisan mohon kritikannya

 **Kitsune n Gumiho & Reader Abal :** ini sudah dilanjut

 **Yuniayunda68 :** mungkin chapter selanjutnya ada sedikit lemon


	4. Chapter 4

**Cerita Sebelumnya. . .**

"AISHITERU YO NARUTO_KUN !" ucap Hinata berteriak yang membuat Naruto tersentak karena mendengar teriakan Hinata, padahal jarak mereka sangat dekat namun kenapa harus berteriak bahkan detak jantung Hinata saja mampu didengarnya.

 **Grep**

"aishiteru yo Naruto_kun" ulangi Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang lelaki aneh yang sah menjadi kekasihnya

"Hinata Hyuga saat ini, nanti dan selamanya kamu adalah miliku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. Sebuah anggukan mewakili jawaban Hinata, bahwa saat ini dia telah menjadi miliknya Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Flashback Off. . .**

"apa yang harus aku lakukan Sakura_chan" tanya Hinata yang masih sesegukan

"coba hubungi dia" saran Sakura

"setiap hari aku menghubunginya namun tidak pernah ada jawaban, dan email yang aku kirim tidak pernah dibalas" ucap Hinata yang hanya menunduk

"apa mungkin Naruto_kun sudah menemukan gadis yang lebih menarik dariku" tambah Hinata

"mungkin Naruto saat ini sedang sibuk" ucap Sakura menenangkan Hinata

"selama hampir 4 tahun dia tidak memberi kabar, apakah tidak ada waktu sedikit pun mengabariku" gumam Hinata

"Apa ! jadi selama dia pergi tidak pernah sedikitpun memberi kabar" tanya Sakura tidak percaya

"iya" ucap Hinata singkat

"selama ini kamu tidak pernah cerita tentang hal ini" tanya Sakura menuntut jawaban Hinata yang tak kunjung menjawab dan hanya terdiam

"sudahlah Hinata_chan lupakan Naruto, dia telah mengabaikanmu" ucap Sakura

"tapi aku mencintainya" ucap Hinata lirih

"berusahalah untuk melupakannya dan aku akan membantu mu" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata

"akan ku coba" ucap Hinata yang membalas pelukan sahabatnya

#-#-#

'Tut Tut Tut' klik

"moshi – moshi Sasuke_kun" ucap Sakura

'ada apa Sakura' ucap seseorang yang dihubunginya

"apa yang Naruto lakukan selama disana?" Tanya Sakura

'kenapa kamu bertanya mengenai Naruto, apakah Naruto lebih penting daripada aku?'

"bukan begitu Sasuke_kun, aku hanya tidak mau Naruto menyakiti sahabatku" ucap Sakura lirih

"apakah Naruto sangat sibuk sehingga tidak memberi kabar selama ini" tambah Sakura

'kurasa tidak begitu sibuk'

"apa mungkin Naruto sudah menemukan pengganti Hinata" ucap Sakura yang mulai emosi

'Naruto sangat mencintai Hinata, aku sangat mengetahui itu'

"tapi kenapa Naruto mengabaikan Hinata?" ucap Sakura melunak

'akan kutanyakan langsung padanya'

"baiklah, segera hubungi aku jika ada waktu luang" ucap Sakura

'hn'

#-#-#

Di ruangan direktur di Namikaze Corp cabang London.

'Tou_san aku berhasil melakukannya dengan kerja kerasku sendiri' batin pemuda bermata biru yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sembari membolak – balik buku laporan

"Minato_sama sangat senang mendengar kabar ini Tuan muda" ucap seseorang yang masih setia menggunakan masker menutupi wajahnya yang tak lain Hatake Kakashi orang kepercayaan Minato di London

"Hmm" gumam pemuda bermata biru yang tak menghilangkan senyuman dari bibirnya

"Tuan muda memang hebat, dengan kesibukan di Universitas namun mampu memimpin perusahaan dan membawa kemajuan yang pesat selama 4 tahun ini" puji Kakashi

"ini tidak akan berhasil tanpa bantuanmu Kakashi" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan laporan perusahaan kepada Kakashi

"2 bulan lagi upacara kelulusan, aku harap kau bisa mengurus semua keperluanku Kakashi" tambah Naruto

"Percayakan padaku Tuan muda" ucap Kakashi

'Tok tok tok'

"Masuk" ucap Naruto

"Yo Naruto lama tidak berjumpa" sapa seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangannya

"Hai Sasuke, silahkan duduk" Sapa Naruto dan mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk

"Saya permisi Tuan muda" ucap Kakashi meninggalkan kedua sahabat itu

"Tak biasanya kamu menemui ku, ada hal penting apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan" ucap Naruto yang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke laptop yang ada dihadapannya

"Hanya hal kecil yang mungkin tidak penting bagimu" ucap Sasuke yang mulai serius

"Tentang Hinata" tambah Sasuke

"Hinata" gumam Naruto yang kini menatap Sasuke tajam

"Apakah ada gadis lain yang menarik perhatianmu ?" tanya Sasuke

"Kenapa bertanya hal seperti itu, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Hinata di Hatiku" ucap Naruto tegas

"Lantas apa yang membuatmu mengabaikannya" ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman mengejek

"Aku mempunyai alasan untuk itu" gumam Naruto pelan namun masih mampu didengar Sasuke

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya saat ini" ucap Naruto datar membuat tawa Sasuke pecah sangat jarang seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa apalagi hanya karena hal tidak lucu seperti saat ini

"tidak ada yang lucu Sasuke" ucap Naruto kesal dengan Sasuke yang masih tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas

"ha ha ha, aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana reaksimu nanti jika Hinata meninggalkanmu, ha ha ha" ucap Sasuke masih dengan tawanya

"Hinata tidak mungkin meninggalkanku" ucap Naruto percaya diri

"Hinata mempunyai alasan yang jelas untuk meninggalkanmu" ucap Sasuke berdiri

 **Bugh**

Sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai pipi Naruto yang tidak siap dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Sasuke

"Ada apa dengan mu Sasuke" teriak Naruto mengusap bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan Sasuke yang tiba – tiba

"Jangan sampai kamu menyesal jika Hinata telah menemukan lelaki yang lebih perhatian padanya tidak seperti mu yang mengabaikannya. Hinata mungkin mencintaimu dan akan selalu menunggumu tapi jangan lupakan Sakura yang tidak akan tinggal diam melihat sahabatnya disakiti" ucap Sasuke dan berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa menghiraukan Naruto

"Aarrrggghhhh" Teriak Naruto frustasi dan melemparkan barang – barang yang terdekat dengannya

#-#-#

Hari yang paling menegangkan untuk mahasiswa di Konoha University dimana tepatnya akan diadakan Sidang Skripsi.

"yeay" teriakan menggema didepan pintu ruangan sidang diadakan

"aku berhasil teman – teman" ucap Sakura menghampiri sahabatnya yang setia menanti didepan ruangan sidang

"akhirnya kita bisa lulus bersama – sama" ucap Tenten sembari memeluk sahabat – sahabatnya

"Ne Hinata_chan nanti ikut merayakan keberhasilan kita kan?" tanya Sakura

"Uhm tentu saja" ucap Hinata singkat

"aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang Hinata_chan, kamu mau kan" Ucap Sakura sembari mengeluarkan jurus andalannya sehingga Hinata tidak mampu menolak permintaan sahabat pinky nya ini

"hei jidat kenapa tidak mengenalkan padaku juga" ucap Ino

"dasar genit, Sai mau dikemanakan" ucap Sakura

"lalu Naruto mau dikemanakan, kalau Hinata dikenalkan pada seseorang" ucap Ino khawatir

"diamlah gendut, tutup mulut besar mu itu" Bentak Sakura

#-#-#

 **/backsong\**

Separuh nafas ku

terbang bersama dirimu

 **\stop/**

"Tuan muda semua keperluan untuk upacara kelulusan sudah saya siapkan" ucap Kakashi

"Terima kasih" ucap Naruto lirih

"apakah Tuan muda sedang sakit, akhir – akhir ini terlihat tidak bersemangat" ucap Kakashi khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto yang terlihat sedang muram ditambah dengan kantung mata yang semakin menghitam

"aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran akhir – akhir ini" ucap Naruto yang selalu terbayang – bayang dengan ucapan Sasuke dua bulan yang lalu serta bayangan Hinata yang tidak pernah hilang setiap malam sehingga membuat Naruto kurang tidur

'bip bip bip'

Tanda pesan email masuk di smartphone Naruto yang membuatnya bergegas mengecek.

 **/backsong\**

saat kau tinggalkan ku

salahkah ku ?

 **\stop/**

' _Tuhan tolonglah_

 _Hapus dia dari Hati ku_

 _kini semua percuma_

 _Takkan mungkin terjadi_

 _Kisah cinta yang selalu aku banggakan_

 _Kau hempas semua rasa yang tercipta untukmu_

 _Tanpa pernah melihat_

 _betapa ku mencoba jadi yang terbaik untuk dirimu_

 _Oh, mengapa tak bisa dirimu_

 _Yang mencintai ku tulus dan apa adanya_

 _Aku memang bukan manusia sempurna_

 _Tapi ku layak dicinta_

 _Karena ketulusan_

 _Kini biarlah waktu yang jawab semua_

 _Tanya Hatiku_

 _hingga kini ku sadari_

 _bahwa rasa ini perlahan memudar_

 _mungkin telah tiba saatnya_

 _untuk ku akhiri._

 _sayonara Naruto_kun_

( **Hinata Hyuga)"**

"Hinata" gumam Naruto tersentak saat membaca email tersebut

"tidak mungkin!" teriak Naruto mengangetkan Kakashi yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya

"ada apa Tuan muda" tanya Kakashi khawatir melihat perubahan wajah Naruto yang serius sembari memencet touchscreen smartphonenya dengan kasar

"cepatlah angkat" gumam Naruto sambil meletakkan smartphone di telinganya menghiraukan Kakashi

'Moshi moshi' Naruto sekaan terhanyut mendengar suara seseorang yang membuat getaran dihatinya kini bergejolak. Seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya Hinata Hyuga

'siapa disana?' ucap Hinata lagi membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya

"Hinata" ucap Naruto lirih

 **/backsong\**

Salahkah aku

bila aku bukanlah seperti aku yang dahulu

\ **backsong/**

"apa salahku?" tambah Naruto karena Hinata tak kunjung menjawab sapaan Naruto

'ke-kemana saja kamu?' tanya Hinata yang mulai gugup

"apa salahku sehingga kamu ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?" tanya Naruto sedikit berteriak

'hiks . . hiks. . apa salahmu hiks. . hiks kamu bertanya apa salahmu. Kamu tidak seperti dulu kamu sudah berubah, bukankan Naruto_kun sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakanku. Hiks. . hiks tapi selama ini bahkan Naruto_kun tidak pernah menghubungi ku' ucap Hinata disela sela tangisannya

"aku tidak pernah melupakanmu Hinata, aku mencintaimu" ucap Naruto sendu

'aku membencimu Naruto' ucap Hinata dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya

"Halo Hinata, kamu masih disana kan. Hinata !" ucap Naruto yang tidak menyadari telponnya telah diputuskan

'Tut Tut Tut' berulang ulang kali Naruto menghubungi Hinata namun tak kunjung diangkat oleh pujaan Hatinya

"siapkan penerbangan ke Jepang sekarang juga Kakashi" ucap Naruto menatap Kakashi yang sedari tadi berdiri memperhatikannya yang seperti orang kesetanan

"tapi Tuan muda 3 hari lagi upacara kelulusan anda" ucap Kakashi takut – takut

"siapkan penerbangangan ke Jepang sekarang"ucap Naruto tegas

"ba-baiklah" ucap Kakashi meninggalkan Naruto diruangannya

 **#-#-#**

Berjalan gontai memasuki sebuah cafe favoritnya dulu bersama Hinata, menghabiskan waktu berjam – jam sambil bercanda dan tertawa hingga lupa waktu. Berharap saat tiba di Jepang menemui Hinata di kediamannya di Hyuga mansion, namun bukan Hinata yang ditemuinya melainkan adiknya Hanabi Hyuga yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata sedang pergi untuk mengisi hari liburnya menunggu upacara kelulusan. Berkeliling Konoha berjam – jam untuk mencari Hinata namun tak kunjung menemukan pemilik surai indigo tersebut. Hingga kini perutnya mulai demo karena tidak menerima pasokan makanan sedari tadi pagi.

Mengarahkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan café mencari tempat kosong untuknya duduk menikmati makanan favoritnya, namun Naruto tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa seseorang yang di carinya sedari tadi kini berada dihadapannya lebih tepatnya duduk disebuah meja yang lumayan jauh darinya namun masih mampu terlihat oleh pandangannya. Cengiran khasnya kini muncul ketika menyadari sosok yang dirindukannya kini ada didepan matanya. Namun tiba – tiba terjadi perubahan ekspresi membuat orang – orang yang disekelilingnya merasakan aura mematikan yang keluar dari Naruto ketika dia melihat ada seseorang yang berani menyentuh bibir kekasihnya. Walaupun dengan alasan membersihkan bekas es krim yang menempel namun Naruto yakin itu hanyalah alibi lelaki bersurai putih tersebut untuk menyentuh kekasihnya. Hei Naruto sadarlah Hinata sudah mengakhiri hubungan kalian. Tidak itu hanyalah sepihak Naruto tidak akan pernah mengganggap hubungan mereka telah berakhir.

Semakin tidak tahan melihat perbuatan lelaki bersurai putih itu ditambah lagi dengan sikap Hinata yang tersenyum malu – malu dengan pipinya yang merona.

"tidak bisa dibiarkan" gumam Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hinata

 **/backsong\**

Ada makna tergali

dari sini

dari pertikaian yang terjadi

 **\stop/**

"Jadi ini yang kamu lakukan selama aku pergi" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum meremehkan

"Na-naruto_kun" gumam Hinata reflex berdiri menatap Naruto tidak percaya

"jadi karena lelaki brengsek ini kamu berani mengakhiri hubungan kita" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak karena menahan emosi yang sedari tadi dipendam semenjak melihat Hinata dengan lelaki bersurai putih

"Siapa dia Hinata" ucap lelaki bersurai putih tersebut sembari berdiri menghampiri Hinata yang mematung

"Hinata ada apa?"tanya lelaki tersebut yang mencoba memegang pundak Hinata

"jauhkan tanganmu brengsek"ucap Naruto menepis tangan lelaki bersurai putih

"apa hak mu melarangku"

"siapa dirimu beraninya menyentuh Hinata" ucap Naruto menatapnya tajam

"perkenalkan aku Toneri" ucap Toneri sembari mengulurkan tangannya

"Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Toneri

"Calon Suami Hinata" bisik Naruto ditelinga Toneri

 **/backsong\**

Kau hancurkan diriku

bila kau tinggalkan aku

Kau dewiku

 **\stop/**

"kamu harus menjelaskan semua ini Hinata" ucap Naruto sembari menarik tangan Hinata keluar café menuju parkiran

"Hentikan Naruto_kun" teriak Hinata yang mengagetkan Naruto sehingga pegangannya terlepas

"bukankah kita sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan lagi, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan!" ucap Hinata berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang masih syok mendengar teriakan Hinata. Namun cepat tersadar ketika menyadari Hinata mulai berjalan menjauh, sedikit berlari untuk menghampiri Hinata.

 **Grep**

"aku mencintaimu Hinata" ucap Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya

"aku bisa hancur jika kamu meninggalkanku" ucap Naruto

 **/backsong\**

Kembalilah padaku

Bahwa separuh nafasku

Kau dewiku

 **\stop/**

"lepaskan" ucap Hinata lirih

"tidak mau" ucap Naruto yang menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara leher Hinata

"aku ingin kita seperti dulu" tambah Naruto

"kamu adalah nafasku, aku tidak mampu kehilangan dirimu" ucap Naruto lirih

 **/backsong\**

Salahkan aku ?

bila aku bukanlah seperti aku yang dahulu

 **\stop/**

"apa salahku Hinata, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku" gumam Naruto

"aku membencimu" teriak Hinata membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Hinata untuk menghadap kearahnya

"kamu sudah menyakitiku Naruto_kun hiks. .hiks. . kamu mengabaikanku hiks. . hiks. . kamu sudah berubah tidak seperti Naruto_kun yang dulu yang selalu membuatku bahagia dan tidak pernah membuatku kesepian" ucap Hinata lirih

"Hi-hinata" ucap Naruto

"cukup aku tidak mau mendengar mu lagi"

"aku membenci mu" ucap Hinata menghapus airmatanya dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendirian

 **/backsong\**

Ada makna tergali dari sini

dari pertikaian yang terjadi

Kau hancurkan diriku

bila kau tinggalkan aku

Kau dewiku

Kembalilah padaku

Bahwa separuh nafasku

Kau dewiku

 **\TBC/**

Semoga reader tidak kecewa dengan cerita yang saya buat.

Baru bisa update karena seminggu ini banyak tugas kuliah yang harus diselesaikan.

Happy reading Minna_san

By the way apa reader sudah nonton Boruto-Naruto The Movie, jangan lupa nonton ya tentunya Author sudah nonton dan sangat suka filmnya keren sekali. Yah walaupun Hinata_chan tidak terlalu banyak muncul tapi Author tetep suka.


End file.
